Teen Titans Stoned!
by The Magician Joseph
Summary: An arrival of a mysterious book causes Raven to accidently cast a spell that makes all of the Teen Titans potheads.


_Hi this is my first attempt at humor. Period. So I appreciate any feedback that I can get. As far as smoking pot goes I thoroughly approve of it, yet throughout the fic I will take some liberties with the details so that no one gets offended._

_Enjoi._

The arrival of the strange tome had brought with it a great change in the team dynamics of the Teen  
Titans. It had been an anonymous gift from a secret admirer to Raven, an archaic looking leather bound book entitled "Natural and Organic Magick for the Empath."

When the Beast Boy had delivered the book to her she had been meditating, which came as a terribly big surprise to Beast Boy. Raven had been slightly annoyed by the interruption of her meditation, another big surprise to Beast Boy who despite past experience was positive that she would be happy to see him.

"What's this." Raven had asked when handed the book by Beast Boy.

"A book." Beast Boy had said attempting at levity.

"Obviously." Raven had replied in a typical Ravenesque way of replying.

"It came in the mail today; it was addressed to you from a secret admirer." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks, I guess." Raven said retreating back to the darkness of her room.

"I guess you are welcome." Beast Boy attempted to say, trying to get on a higher ground in the battle of wits yet the door to Raven's room had already closed.

Raven had tossed the book onto the floor and forgotten it, choosing the pleasure of meditation to that of exploring something new. And Beast Boy had gone downstairs to argue with Cyborg the superiority of tofu to meat, just for continuity's sake.

The next day at breakfast, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over who got to cook breakfast because that is something that is easy for the readers to picture them doing. And Raven was pouring herself a cup of steaming herbal tea after having made a statement like, "Just tea," In which I as the writer use some type of word such as "dead-panned" or "monotoned" to describe how she said it.

It had been at that very moment that all the trouble had really started, it is when Raven sat down at the table that Robin had enquired if she was enjoying reading her new book. If Robin had not asked such a question such a disaster as the one that befalls the group could have been averted.

I can say this in hindsight because after having studied the fanfiction community fairly thoroughly I have discovered that when not meditating or drinking herbal tea Raven ONLY reads Edgar Allan Poe. Thus she would never have even thought to read the damnable "Natural and Organic Magick for the Empath."

Yet due to Robin's enquiry, Raven did indeed read the blasphemous secrets of "Natural and Organic Magick for the Empath"! It was after breakfast on that fateful day that Raven retreated to the solitude of her room (a completely uncharacteristic action) and read that book!

She had spent many long hours reading the strange and forbidden passages hidden in the text when she came upon a spell. The spell was entitled "How to strengthen unity and team oneness", such a spell had seemed as if it might be useful so Raven cast it.

She had placed herself in a magic circle made of the dust of ground up dove bones, and said the magic chant not knowing the havoc it would wreck. The spell had gone something like this:

"_Deew ekoms ew. Deew ekoms ew. Gannjaaa!! Gannjaaa!! Teeeeee H Ceeeee!"_

When Raven had finished the enigmatic chant the room had filled with smoke, when the smoke cleared in the magic circle was a brick of the strangest looking grass and a tall tube like mechanism.

A piece of paper lay atop the brick of grass and on it was written a note in a strange handwriting, it said with no small amount of flowery purple prose and hard to decipher verbosity:

"_Smoke me."_

This had been the beginning of the end. Raven could not have predicted anything bad though, the smoke that had filled the room had left her with a general sense of well being.


End file.
